iForever Together
by fallenforseddie
Summary: Freddie finds Sam kissing another guy. Will they get over it and move on or will everything fall apart ? SEDDIE ONE-SHOT.


**Author's note: **

**A simple Seddie one-shot that i wrote while i was at our countryside with my grandparents. Many more to come. Don't mind my mistakes though. Im currently writing a Seddie fanfiction, not really sure how long it will be. I hope you love this one-shot though :) This is my first one yet so don't be too harsh. I take critics really well though, so dont be too soft with me either, all i ask for is honesty :) I hope you like, because i personally think i have no talent writing fanfictions. I think the action just went by really fast but that's why it's a one-shot. Lots of love to you guys. xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I'm a 15 year old chicka. Therefore, im not Dan Schneider and do not own iCarly ;)**

Here i am. Hiding behind a locker, watching my girlfriend kissing the most popular dude in the school, Jason.

I dont even know what hurts more, seeing her with somebody else or feeling my heart crack in two.

I'm trying to get out of there as fast as possible. Everything hurts, beginning with my heart.

I ran home, probably broke my personal record. I slammed the door after me with all of the strenght i had. My mom was waiting for me and started talking something about tick baths, too broken and tired to listen to her, i ran to my room and closed the door. I sat down on the floor, put in my earphones and played the song that was playing while I and Sam shared our first kiss.

A couple of hours later i realized today was Friday, which means we three have a webshow to do.

I slowly grab my hoodie and head over to Carly's. The brunette was sitting on the sofa, watching the TV.

„Hola dude, what's cracking?"

„My heart.." i murmured to myself.

„What?" Carly asked with a confused look on her face.

„Nothing, just chilling. When are we going live?" I try not to sound too depressed.

„In about 10 minutes. Sam is upstairs already." She says and winks.

I let out a weak smile and nod.

„I'll go set everything ready for iCarly."

„Sure. I'll go make some snacks, be right there." she smiles.

I open the door to see Sam sitting on a beanbag, eating ham. Oh Sam.. flawless.

„Yo Fredweird."

„Hi." I try my hardest to sound sad and mad.

I started setting everything ready for the show and avoided eyecontact with Sam.

„Sup ?"

„Oh, i dont know. Why dont you go ask Jason?"

„What do you mean?"

I know that look. She always puts on without knowing that look when she's trying to hide something.

„OH COME ON NOW, i saw you two being all over eachother at the lockers!"

She looked shocked and scared. Scared of what is going to happen next.

„It wasnt my fault." she said quietly keeping her eyes on her feet.

„Sure Puckett, its always someone elses fault but never yours."

She took a few steps closer to me and took a deep breath.

„Look at me" she lifted up my chin. „I swear, on everything that has ever meant something to me, that he came to me, said we should go out sometime, grabbed my waist and kissed me." She said in the most innocent voice i have ever heard coming out from Sam's mouth.

„We will talk about this later." i almost whispered and headed back to my equipment.

Carly walked in and placed the snacks and drinks on the table.

„We're going live in 10 seconds" i said, setting the camera ready to roll.

Sam and Carly started hopping around as i said 5,4,3,2.. and pointed my head finger in the air.

The show went great, the girls get crazier, funnier and weirder day by day, show by show.

„Hey Carls, Spencer asked me to tell you to go downstairs after the show, he needed some help with his sculpture or something." Sam obviously lied, trying to get rid of her.

„Alright, be right back. Don't get too naughty while im gone. " she winked.

She gave her a weak smile and then headed to me. She was about to say something but i cut her off.

„Look, im really tired and i need to do my homework, too. I'll see you at school."

And with that, i was gone. Not even giving her a chance to say something, to make it right, to give US a chance again. Out of the Shay's appartment. Homework was just an excuse, it was Saturday tomorrow afterall. I closed the door and drifted off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

The weekend was boring, i just sat in my room doing absolutely nothing. Time for the worst day of the week. Monday.

I was eating lunch at the cafeteria with Carly, Wendy, Sam and some random dudes from my English class. I and Sam kept it quiet. Sam has never been that quiet for so long. She was stabbing her chicken with a fork for the 11th time. Not that i was counting or anything but yeah..

I'm sitting there and im dying to know if it's killing her like its killing me. Nothing inside me is alive right now. Whether the kiss was her fault or not, it hurt. A lot. I could never handle seeing her off with somebody else. She's mine. Only mine, and she needed to know that.

English class now. I noticed Sam wasn't here. What could be more annoying than Mrs. Briggs yelling at you for not paying attention, then giving you detention and sending you out of class. God, her breath smells like dead feet. Im trying to get out of this class as fast as possible.

Here i am, sitting on a bench, kicked out of class for the first time in my life. And it wasnt because of Sam Puckett. Wow.

I see her walking closer, she doesn't notice me and sits down on a bench a few meters away from me.

I know what to do. I stand up, walk over to her and sit down next to her. She looks at me, with her beautiful but puffy, watery and red eyes. She's been crying. It's all my fault. I made the girl i love from the bottom of my heart cry.

„Hey, dont cry." I say as i grab her in a tight hug.

She's now sobbing into my chest. Hugging me back real tight.

„Shh, its alright." I say hoping it'd stop her from crying.

Fortunately she did stop.

„How'd you find out?" she asked.

„Find out what?"

„That i didnt kiss h-him and he kissed m-me?" she says still between sobs.

„I didn't. I just figured i already knew." I almost whisper and smile.

I have never seen Sam Puckett cry. Sam sitting in my lap, flashing her real smile. I gently wipe away her tears and place my lips on hers. Nothing rough, just pure sweetness and love in this kiss. I loved it. This is the way it should be. Me and Sam. Forever together.


End file.
